Not dead yet, just in a new dimension
by MorganicOrganic
Summary: After being betrayed by the soul society a compromise Ichigo gets sent through a portal made by non other than Urahara Kisuke. What could go wrong? In a world of spirits and a world that is very different to his how will he survive being a Kresnik of some sort?


**Never trust the Seireitei**

Chapter 1-Trust

 _Ichigo P.o.V_

If your insticts tell you to not do something DON'T do it. I learnt that the hard way when I trusted Rukia and the Seireitei after I became a substitute Shinigami to show me about the inner workings about the soul society. I was told nil because they didn't trust me. The should've taught me how to use their abilities and yet again I was told zilch because they didn't deem me trustworthy enough to have that 'classified' knowledge. Yet from the first moment I met Rukia my instincts told me to ignore her and run away but I ignored it due to my hot-headedness and because I ignored them this is now my predicament.

After defeating Aizen I was immediately detained by Rukia and Renji who I had TRUSTED I was taken straight to the newly reinstated Central 46 because I was apparently "Too dangerous to keep alive" I had just fought their war for them even though it was their own fault to begin with and they're blaming ME?! "I saved you from your own men that are the way they are because of you paranoid bastards trying to make yourselves look strong well let me tell you- you're not strong. A HUMAN is stronger than you! Why would you kill me if I saved your ungrateful lives?!" I yelled at them, sorely tempted to let Shiro have control and slaughter them and then Garganta outta there but I can't let them have Karin and Yuzu so hence why I'm still sat here not half-way around the world. Before they could reply Urahara came in and talked to the head MP nodding and then smiling creepier than usual. He turned to look at me and said "Ichigo-kun we have come up with a plan that instead of killing you we'll exile you to another dimension where you can't harm anyone…hopefully" Urahara finished whilst winking at me suggesting that it was a good idea. My instinct trusted him so I agreed to the terms and was marched to a very eery looking portsl in section 12 somewhere and was starting to worry about where I may be going, it would be a totally different place? "Bye-Bye Ichigo Kurosaki have a good time in your new home!" Urahara yelled before kicking me into the purple rip in the space time dimension once he removed my bonds. I scowled before screaming at the pain that was coursing through me as I went through the portal, the last thing I saw was a pure white being (boy or girl) smiling at me curiously with another coloured black, gold and white looking at me as if I had killed his pet cat. Where had I been sent?

 **Chapter 1-Where did I end up?**

I woke up to find myself inside a large white room, was I in hospital? What happened after I came through the portal? "I see you are awake Shinigami, now what are you doing here?" came a voice that reminded me of Uryu all obnoxious and everything, I turned to see a guy wearing white and black with silver hair and ears on top of his head. Not far behind him was the pure white child with no facial features, "Uh, how do you know what I am? Anyway I was exiled by a load of bastards who thought getting rid of me; the one who solved their problems by killing one of their own people would solve all their problems. So they shoved me through a dodgy-looking portal and after a load of pain I ended up here apparently, name's Ichigo Kurosaki by the way. Now where am I and who are you?" I said trying to keep the worry from showing on my face, hopefully sounding confident. It was the child who spoke "I am Origin and this is my close friend Chronos and we are great spirits who control our realms. I knew what you were because I am the creator and God of this world, oh and I also looked through your memories to find who you were and your purpose here. I think you could be a very important part of the future I have an offer for you- be reincarnated as the brother to who will be Ludger and Julius Kresnik once you reach age 16 your memories will be recovered and you will regain the powers you have at the moment and a few extra you could get from being a Kresnik." The child finished voice filled with hope and I decided that it was probably the best thing to do I get a new life and a family to protect "Sure, when will I get reincarnated? And is there anything else I need to know?" after the whole Shinigami business I was more reluctant to jump into situations head-first and not know what I was getting myself into. It was the Chronos who spoke next "Yes, never trust a man named Bisley Bakur he will just want to use you to enslave all the spirits- which of course can never happen. As a gift I will give you the boon of using an ability you will gain in the future and it shall not kill you." And with a small thank you from me I closed my eyes and heard Origin say "You will be destined to save your brothers and spirit-kind and so you shall be able to use spirit artes as well as normal artes. I wish you luck Ichigo Kresnik." I fell asleep and then felt nothing for some time.


End file.
